1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolated promoters and to nucleic acid constructs and vectors comprising the promoters. The invention also relates to methods for expressing a coding sequence of interest in a host cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Molecular biotechnology is a discipline that is based on the ability of researchers to transfer specific units of genetic information from one organism to another with the goal of producing commercially relevant amounts of useful products. One of the goals of this cloning process is to achieve maximum expression of the cloned gene. Recombinant production of a product encoded by a gene is accomplished by constructing expression vectors suitable for use in a host cell in which the nucleic acid coding for a desired product is placed under the expression control of a promoter. The expression vector is introduced into a host cell by various techniques, such as transformation, and production of the desired product is then achieved by culturing the transformed host cell under suitable conditions necessary for the functioning of the promoter included in the expression vector.
While numerous promoters are known in the art, there is a need for new promoters, which control the expression of heterologous genes and coding sequences. This invention describes new promoters used to express genes in host cells, such as bacterial and fungal cells.